


Hope

by ahsagitarius



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsagitarius/pseuds/ahsagitarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story for @dmarien on tumblr! The birth of Hope Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

Emma’s due date is coming up. There’s only two weeks left until Hope Jones is supposed to enter this world and become a part of this crazy family. 

Snow has been staying with them since Emma’s due date is so close and Killian can’t drive, no matter how much she tried to teach him. 

Suddenly Emma lets out a scream and Killian and Snow come running from the kitchen into the living room to see what was wrong. 

“The baby. She’s coming.”

Snow paused for a moment, remembering that she’d said the exact same words when she went into labor.

She snapped out of it and quickly got into action. She told Killian to go get the bag they had ready as she helped Emma to get into the car. Snow broke many traffic laws, but the sheriff was currently giving birth and Charming wasn’t going to give her any tickets for getting their daughter to the hospital. Killian was sitting in the back with Emma, trying to soothe her as much as he could. 

Once at the hospital Killian went in with Emma, but Snow stayed back to call David and Regina. As soon as they showed up with Henry, Snow ran to her daughter’s room. She missed so much with her, she would be with her during this important moment too. 

Snow walked in to Emma cursing at Killian and telling him that she hated him for doing this to her. Killian looked pale and didn’t know how to respond. Snow just whispered quietly to him that it was just the pain talking, trying to reassure the poor pirate. 

After all the pain, Hope Jones finally arrived. Killian had been holding Emma’s hand the whole time and didn’t let go once. If Emma could handle all the pain of giving birth, he could handle the pain of her squeezing his hand too tightly. When it was all done he kissed Emma’s forehead and told her he was so proud of her. She gave him a tired smile in response.

The nurses are finally done cleaning the little girl and she only stops crying when she’s put into her mother’s arms. Emma runs her hand over the few black locks on her daughter’s head and kisses her forehead. Killian has his arm wrapped around Emma and caresses the little girl’s cheek with his index finger. Emma looks up at him and hands their daughter to him. He carefully crosses his arms so his hook is far away from the fragile newborn. Hope opens her eyes and looks at her father. He stares right back into those green eyes, already knowing he’d do anything this little girl asks him to. He gives her a soft kiss on her head, inhaling the scent only babies seem to have. 

David, Regina, Robin, and Henry walk in at that moment. Henry eagerly takes his little sister when Killian asks if he wants to hold her. The others surround Henry to get a closer look at the new pirate princess. 

Emma looks around her and is filled with joy. She’s not alone anymore. She has this room full of people that love her and are there to support her. She’ll never have to deal with anything alone again. 

Eventually, everyone leaves except Killian and Emma is exhausted. With the little girl now asleep in his arms, Killian tells Emma that she should sleep. She agrees with no protests and is asleep in a minute. 

“I’ll always protect you little one,” he promises. 

A few days later they’re gathered at Granny’s. Emma and Killian had kept Hope’s name a secret from everyone. Emma only wanted to announce it to her family, but Snow insisted they should announce it at Granny’s and she obliged her mother. 

“Everyone, meet Hope Jones. Our family has always held onto hope because we know no matter what, we’ll always find each other.”


End file.
